Pieces of a Puzzle
by ShindouEiri
Summary: Chapter 8 FINALLY up now! Shuichi and Yuki have there ups and downs, but when Tohma gets in the picture, everything starts changing again. Shuichi and Yuki battle through everything in the story of pain and love, and over coming the obsticles in their way
1. Break Up?

**A/N: eh…it's kind of sucky but I just thought of it…it's kind of like gravi ep. 9 changed, iunno, I kind of like it….it's kind of what I wished happened…**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation is not mine! It's Ms. Maki Murakami's and I thank her oh so very much for writing it**

Rated PG for language 

**Chp. 1:Problems**

It's been about a month since Shuichi Shindou and the famous writer Eiri Yuki have become lovers, they've had their ups and downs, but Shuichi is still in love with Yuki, and he hopes Yuki feels the same way for him.

Now Shuichi, being the rising Jpop Star that he is, has to shoot many video's today. Leaving Eiri home all alone, or so he thought. While Shuichi and his band bad luck were shooting fabulous video's, Mr. K. and Eiri were having a little, "chat".

"…..I was wondering what happened to Mr. Shindo. The whole week he hasn't been at work…" K started. "well I don't know what he's been doing" said Eiri. "but it sure as hell isn't my fault. So ask him, not me…" he said as he started to walk off "Mr. Yuki" K Started to say, "we at NG record's are trying to make Bad Luck the hit new band. Selling 1,000,000 copies is out top priority right now…the only reason why Shindo has been so messed up lately is because of you. So I would suggest doing what I tell you…"

Shuichi gets home only to find Yuki waiting for him. "were the hell have you been all day you damn brat" Yuki said rather angrily. "sorry Yuki…we were shooting music video's all day an-" Yuki started to cut him off. "you could have at least called and said you were coming home late, last thing I need is you getting the shi-" suddenly a bullet interrupted Yuki, cutting a small piece of his hair and going right into the wall space next to his head.

_Shit this guy is insane…_Yuki thought

Of course, K was shooting him.

"do you ever feel like someone's out to get you sometimes?" Shuichi said looking at Yuki. Slowly he started to walk over. When he got to were Yuki was he noticed a hole in the wall "….Yuki what is this? It looks like a bullet hole…" Yuki slammed his hand on the wall covering the hole "I don't think so" with the other hand, Yuki lifts up Shuichi's head slightly by softly pushing up on his chin, looking him straight in the eyes Yuki began "you damn brat your always pestering me abo-" 5 more bullet shots went around Yuki and Shuichi. "what the hell was that!" Shuichi said. :I think someone's shooting at us!" he said as he ran over by the window side. Peeking around and out the window to look around. But he saw none.

"alright, fine already.." Yuki mumbled to himself

he put both his hands on either side of Shuichi's head and pretty much pinned him against the wall. Looking at him with his piercing eyes Yuki said in a rather soft, but still serious voice " Shuichi, if you promise you'll try your hardest at recording, and sell 1,000,000 copies then…" Yuki pulled out two tickets to something "then I'll ta-" "wow!" Shuichi interrupted. "those are tickets to Odaiba Amusement park! Are you really gonna take me Yuki?" "only if yo-" Yuki began before being interrupted again by Shuichi. "wait a sec Yuki,…are you gonna take me on a-a date!" "something like that" Yuki responded.

"oh yu!.." Shu began almost shrieking happily. But decided to do something else. He went in about 1 inch away from Yuki's face and whispered, "..thank you Yuki." And then kissed him softly on the lips. A soft, small, smile went across Yuki's face as he kissed his little pink haired lover back.

30 minutes later

"HEY GUYS!" Shuichi yells as he burst through the studio doors. "well you seem rather happy Shuichi." Hiro said. "did something happen again with you and Mr. Yuki?" Fujisaki asked. "something better have happened…" mumbled K

"you could say that I guess…" Shu-chan said with a giant grin on his face. "now come on guys lets get recording!" Shuichi yelled happily.

They spent almost the rest of day recording. But got through every song with only 1 or 2 takes.

When Shuichi got home he yelled as he closed the door, "YUKIIII! I'M HOME!" now usually he would get a "be quiet you damn brat," or "shut up your so noisy" from Yuki. But this time it was utter silence. "Yuki…?" he said quieter. "are you home?" he searched the house theroly and there was no sign of Yuki. "hmm…I wonder were he we-" Shuichi abruptly stopped talking when there was a loud bang on the door. He was going to open it. But he heard many loud voices and camera clicks. The TV was on so he heard a faint sound of something very upsetting and surprising. He stood in front of the TV and turned up the volume.

"We are currently standing outside the apartment of Mr. Eiri Yuki. A famous romance novelist who is rumored to be living with the new popular music artist Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck" a TV reporter said

_oh no…._Shuichi thought._ If Yuki comes home now then…_before he even finished his thought he ran over to the phone to call Yuki. No answer.

Meanwhile Yuki was walking home from god knows were and heard the TV's in the window telling the same report.

"…We are still knocking on Mr. Eiri Yuki's door, hoping he will come out. In fact we're still hoping if anyone is even home…"

Shuichi went outside and looked over the balcony. Seeing all the reporters, and cameras.

Suddenly someone saw him and he ducked down quickly.

"Look! Someone's up there!" someone said "Hey I think that Mr. Shindou!" another said. And the rest all rushed into the building.

"oh shit…what have I done.." Shuichi said in a whisper

as he went back inside, he saw what he did not want to see, Yuki.

He listened to the Reporter more….

"…we seem to have spotted on the balcony which we are sure is Mr. Shindou an-" the camera suddenly turned around. "oh and here is Mr. Yuki now!" reporters and camera's and everybody there started to gather around Yuki asking questions like "is it true you and Mr. Shindou are living together?" and "are you and Shuichi Shindou lovers?" and all that shit.

Shuichi started to run to the door when the phone rang. He would let the machine get it. But when it did, he stopped to listen to the voice leaving the message.

"Hello Eiri, this is Ayaka. I Was calling to thank you again, and to accept your proposal. I am Glad to hear that you are now ending this ridiculous relationship with Mr. Shindou an-" Shuichi couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes, but still ran out the door. Reporters started coming after him now but he yelled.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" everyone was shocked "leave Yuki alone because if you don't you'll have to de-" then he remembered what he had just heard. Then everybody was no longer in a trance and started to flood him with the same questions. "so it's true you are living with Mr. Eiri Yuki?" and "why is it that your living with him" Yuki came over he put one arm around his shoulder and started to say "me and Shuichi are lo-" but Shuichi interrupted. "no." Yuki's eyes widened. "me and Mr. Yuki are not living together. Nor are we lovers. In fact he just made a formal purpossel to A miss. Ayaka Usami" he was now looking down at the ground. Feeling the tears in the corner of his eyes. "I had met him a few days ago and he had made fun of my lyrics. I just came over today to prove to him that I could write better. Now that I did…" choking back tears he slowly continued. "I am…..leaving him….wishing h-him the best of luck on his…marriage." He couldn't help it anymore the tears started streaming down his face and luckily Eiri had noticed. But when he was about to say something Shuichi thrust Yuki's arm off his shoulder and ran quickly down the hall. But made it look like he wasn't trying to escape. When he was finally at the end of the hall, Away from everyone, Shuichi collapsed to his knee's and balled his eyes out. crying and sobbing over his broken heart.

Eiri, still standing there. Eyes wide open in shock, yet still showing a feeling of despair.

_Oh-god…._ He thought. _ What the fuck have I done?_

Yuki quickly ran inside, now ignoring the other people. He heard the beeping of the answering machine and said "oh no…" he ran over and pressed the button. Listening to Ayaka's message, he realized what Shuichi had done, and why. suddenly he could feel his own tears, but held them back.

He remembered now…when he told Ayaka he was going to break up with Shuichi. Then he suddenly felt like he wanted to die. Now feeling the pain Shuichi had felt just then.

"But…." Yuki began to say quietly. "I…changed my mind…I, love you now…Shuichi…" and that time. He actually let himself cry.

**So what do you think?**

**Should I continue or no?**

**If it sucks tell me. I don't care how blunt it is.**

**I think it sucks but whatever…**


	2. I Finally Found You

Disclaimer-it's Maki Murakami's people! You should know that by now! 

A/N: I don't even like this fic. I LOVE the beginning tho, like before it goes to yuki's house.

Chap. 2: "…I Finally Found You…." 

Shuichi finally got up. Thinking were he was going to go. _'I can't go to Hiro's…'_ he thought. _'Not yet anyway...and I don't really have an apartment anymore either….'_ He really didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he couldn't stay here anymore; the pain was just too unbearable. He went down the rest of the hallway, got into the elevator, and pressed the lobby button. _'This were Yuki and I had our first kissed…'_ he thought, as a teeny tiny smile crept across his face. He quickly hit the thought away as he could feel his tears coming back. As soon as the elevator door opened, he sprinted out like lightning, right out of the building. He just kept running, going somewhere…_anywhere_ he didn't know, but he figured any place was better than that apartment building. Finally after running around for almost an _hour_ now, he just feel to his knees right there, were ever "there was", and started to cry again, bawling his eyes out into his hands. He finally started to settle down, and looked up to get aware of his surroundings. He was stuck with a great deal of shock when he become aware of were he had stopped. "Why did I come here…?" he whispered softly to cold, sweet, and darkness. He looked around some more, half dumbfounded, half still trying to figure it out. He had landed smack dab in the middle spot between were him and Yuki had first met.

Back at Yuki's 

When Yuki had realized he was crying he quickly wiped them away. He grabbed his coat, got on his shoes, grabbed his keys and ran out the door, sprinting down the hallway to the elevator. When he was in the elevator. He thought the exact same thing. _'this is were I kissed Shuichi for the first time…I don't think it meant anything back then but now..' _suddenly the door opened, and he shot out. He was thinking were Shuichi could've been. He checked his favorite bars, stores, he even went to the studio. But he couldn't find his little pink-haired lover anywhere. Then he thought, _'maybe he's at Hiro's!'_ he ran back to his car and drove over to Hiro's as fast as he could.

Back at the Park.

Shuichi had made his way to a bench. He was still crying, but not as hard. Finally he started yelling at himself. "ARG! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" he paused. "….I really should have seen this coming. Yuki's not gay...I was just there for him to have his fun, nothing more! And as soon as I met Ayaka, damn it I should have known then he was gonna choose her! He was supposed to marry her anyway! Man I feel so, so stupid in thinking that he really loved me back…."

Back at Hiro's

:ding dong: Yuki rang the bell to Hiro's place. "coming!" Hiro yelled from inside. A minute later the door opened. "Hel-" Hiro stopped when he saw Yuki and a great deal of worry spread across his face. "what the hell happened to Shuichi?" he asked, now angry. "how do you know something's wrong!" asked Yuki rather surprised. "Why the hell else would you be here! I doubt you came over just to have tea and a friendly chat with me!" Hiro yelled. Then continued, "your looking for him, aren't you?" "…." "so he ran away? Well he's not here. And I suggest you find him right now, or I will kill you." Before Yuki could say anything Hiro slammed the door in his face.

Yuki was going to get in his car when he remembered he didn't have it. "damn I must have left it at the arcade. I was in such a hurry I just ran here…." He said quietly to himself. '_whatever. I need to think some things over anyway, a walk will be nice I'll get my car later…'_ he thought. He'd been walking for awhile and before he knew it, he was in the park. "hey this is-" he began until he heard distant cries. He kept walking, a bit faster though. Until something caught his eye and stopped him dead in his tracks.

'_Shuichi…!'_

Yuki couldn't move, he just listened for a minute.

"This isn't fair!" Shuichi yelled softly at what he thought was only him.

"h-he said he loved me, didn't he? He's the one that said we should be lovers! He's the one that kissed me! He started it all! But yeah, I guess it's only right that he ends it all too, ne? but he…Y-Yuki he…" Shuichi was no whispering, but Yuki could still hear it. "…he said he'd belong to me? Bull shit. Damn it Yuki…I wasn't ready to give my heart up…I wasn't ready t-to fall in love…" Shuichi sat there, tears silently streaming down his face. Yuki took one step forward, and the leaf under his foot crackled. Shuichi's head shot up and he quickly turned around "Yuki!" Shuichi jumped up and tried to ran, but Yuki had run to him before he knew it. Yuki grabbed his arm and Shuichi just stood there. One hand by his side one had in back of him held with Yuki's tight grip. "Shuichi look…you don't understand, that was…:sigh: things changed, you would just-" "listen?' Shuichi finished for him. "well I'm tired of listening Yuki. Cause when I listen. All I hear is you insulting me, yelling at me, telling me to leave. The only reason I listened was to hear what I wanted you to say, and you never said it." "Shuichi…I l-" he was gong to say it. But again Yuki was choking on his words. For some reason he just couldn't say it to him. _'Shuichi I love you! I really really do! I wanna tell you but the words won't come out-'_ "look Yuki. I have feelings. Whether I'm a slutty girl or a guy. I'm a person. I'm not just some new toy you have for a month, and when you get bored of it you through it away. I don't wanna be thrown around anymore!" Shuichi pulled his arm from Yuki and started running. "STOP RIGHT THERE SHUICHI SHINDOU!" suddenly, before he knew it, Shuichi had stopped dead in his tracks. Yuki ran up and stopped right behind Shuichi. "Shuichi, please don't go…" he whispered to him. "I…I finally found you…"

TBC 


	3. Falling Back Together

**Disclaimer: hey guess what! Gravitations not mine! **

**A/N: ok I think I liked this one a lot…it turned out how I wanted to I guess. Hope you guys like it! I'll be updating with chap. 4 soon!**

Chapter 3-Falling Back Together 

Shuichi turns around looking at Yuki with fury on his face '**grrrrr'**

"YUKI YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs. Yuki falling back with nothing but surprise on his face…

"Shuichi….!"

"GOD YUKI YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE THIS! EVER SINCE WE MET YOU'VE BEEN CRUEL, RUDE, AND UNCARING TOWARD ME, AND I'VE LOVED YOU THROUGH ALL OF IT! I GOT FUCKING RAPED TO PROTECT YOU AND YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AFTER! ONE MINUTE YOU'LL KISS ME, OR SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME, OR ANNOUCE TO ALL OF JAPAN THAT WE'RE LOVERS, BUT THEN THE NEXT YOU'LL BE CALLING ME AN IDIOT AND GOING INTO YOUR OFFICE, OR SAY THAT YOU HATE ME, OR GO OFF AND PROPROSE TO SOME SLUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN BY YOU YUKI!"

Shuichi starts to cry again

"stop hurting me Yuki….I don't want to be hurt by…by you anymore.."

Shuichi bolted out of the park. Yuki was going to follow him, but he couldn't move. He just stood there looking at the tracks Shuichi left

'…_he's right…'_ Yuki thought. _'that's all I've ever done to him…I should've…'_

"damn it.."

Yuki said aloud, wiping his eyes.

"I'm crying again..."

'I haven't cried in 6 years…and now...I just can't stop…' 

Shuichi didn't want to, but he was running to Hiro's. He needed SOMEBODY to talk to. By now it was pouring rain. And it only made him think of Yuki more. He banged on Hiro's door completely drenched with his head hanging, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Hiro opened the door very tired, but was rudely awaked by the braking down Shuichi, now latched onto him in a tight embrace.

"sh-shuichi!"

"oh Hiro!…" Shuichi moaned in emotional pain.

"I didn't want to bother you this time a swear! But I had no were else to go! And no one else to talk to!"

"was it Yu-"

"no it wasn't Yuki's fault this time! Well not entirely anyway…" Shuichi smiled under his wet, stringy hair that was hanging in his face, then continued.

"I-I'd say it's that stupid sluts fault! That stupid Ayaka Usami! She ruined everything! Why can't she go marry Tatsuya or something! They look almost identical! Go fall in love with him! I have more to loose than you! (A/N: in case your confused, he started to talk like he was yelling at her, not Hiro) he's my life! He gave me my inspiration! My voice! My…my happiness…"

Hiro looked at Shuichi with a sad face and hug his friend tightly.

"…it's ok Shu…maybe...maybe he'll really come back this time"

Yuki, already running through the streets of Tokyo to Hiro's house

gets to the front door, forgetting any manners he had, if he had any at all, just as Hiro had finished his sentence.

Hiro and Shuichi jerked their heads up looking at Yuki, who had just broken the door down, in surprise. Hiro, looking at the door now laying on the floor, gave Yuki a flat, dull, look.

"your paying for that you know"

Yuki just gave him a glare pushing him out of the way and grabbing on to the still shocked Shuichi.

"Yu-"

Yuki grabbed on to him tighter and kissed him deeply, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Shuichi's shocked expression now turned to sympathy as he held him

"I'm sor-"

"no."

Shuichi looked up, rather confused.

"no…I'm sorry...you were right…I treated you horribly. I acted like I didn't like you at all…like I didn't care…"

Yuki looked at Shuichi all teary eyed.

"but I **did** care Shuichi! I did! I just…wasn't used to feeling this way…usually I'd have some one night stand with some chick I met at a bar, but then you…you just fell out of the sky and landed in my life like some kind of pink haired angel."

Shuichi started to chuckle a bit at the cheesy lines Yuki was now saying.

"every time you clung to me, my natural reflex was to just push you away. And then all this bad stuff started happening to you because of me. And when…when Taki did that to you…I, I didn't know what to do. It was the same thing that Kitizawa had done to me…only you…you let it happen. You let it happen to protect me."

"Yuki…"

"it was then Shuichi, I realized……I can't help falling in love"

"Shuichi eyes grew wide. He did care. He always did.

"oh Yuki!"

Shuichi brightened up and burst into tears at the same time, wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck.

"I love you so much…my darling, Yuki"

they both let go of each other, broke into K's house, stole some guns, and went off to hunt down Taki. They found him and blew his brains out together.

The End.

TBC 


	4. Hardships of a Perfect Love

**Disclaimer: tis Maki's guys. You already know I'm not good enough to write/draw Gravitation.**

**Chap. 4: Hardships of a _perfect_ Love**

**PG 13-14 maybe?**

**A/N: I might have repeated myself, but guys, please bare with me. I wrote this around 3:00 a.m. yeah…I really did wake up in the middle of the night with the rest of the chapter. (I wrote the first paragraph 3 months ago ;;) but I was very pleased with this and I hope you are too, and if u have any questions just post a comment!**

"Holy shit!" Shuichi shot up in his bed, not really aware of where he was at the moment. Yuki bolted in.

"what's the matter!"

"did we REALLY kill Taki!" Shuichi asked rater horrified.

"I wish…" Yuki mumbled.

"what?"

"nothing."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at him but then smiled a bit. Yuki sighed with a small laugh.

"no, we didn't. you must have been dreaming."

"dreaming!" he screeched.

"you've got to be kidding me! That whole thing was a dream! The fight! The par-"

"nope. That was all real. Just the Taki part was a dream."

Yuki went over to sit on the side of the bed. He ruffled Shuichi hair a bit.

"you had passed out after you told me you loved me at Hiro's."

Yuki looked out the window with a kind of lonely look in his eyes. Shuichi noticed and smiled a bit as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Shuichi pounced on Yuki, who wasn't expecting it at all, and knocked him to the floor. Shuichi was rather proud that he was finally on top. He looked down at Yuki who was now laughing hysterically. Shuichi had NEVER seen Yuki laugh like this. Usually it was just a little chuckle or something, but now Yuki was cracking up.

He calmed down a bit and looked Shuichi straight in the eyes. It wasn't with his usual glare though, it was a really soft, loving, gaze. And Shuichi was surprised. He leaned back a bit, still sitting on Yuki's chest, and just looked at him. Wide eyed and surprised. He was going to get up when Yuki put his hand on his and sat up, with the faces nearly an inch apart. Well, Shuichi just couldn't help himself, and closed the small gap between them with a small, yet romantic kiss. When he realized what he had done, he jerked his head back and bit his lip. But Yuki only smiled at him. After a brief moment, they both went in for a kiss at the same time, which somehow made it a lot more passionate. Neither one of them held back, or withdrew. However, Yuki did get Shuichi to the ground, and he was now softly kissing him down the neck, and on the ear, and almost everywhere on from his neck up. Shuichi was not really struggling, just trying to get away. He loved Yuki dearly, but he knew he wasn't ready. Yuki made it down the first button of Shuichi's shirt when he heard a small gasp from him. Yuki bit his lip and quickly sat up getting off of Shuichi. He looked to the ground on the side of him.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. I didn't mean to-"

"no, no…I-it's ok…"

Shuichi sat up, looking at the now, almost depressed, Yuki.

He picked up Yuki's face and pulled t facing him. He looked at him for a moment and gave a tiny smile, almost in tears, and pulled himself toward Yuki, burying his face in his chest. He started to lightly cry, and Yuki just pt his head down on Shuichi's and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Shuichi in a loving embrace.

"I'm…sorry, Shuichi…you…you know I…love you."

Shuichi just wrapped his arms tightly around Yuki, never wanting to let him go.

They wound up falling asleep in that position, just…holding each other tightly.

Yuki woke up the next morning and realized him and Shuichi were still sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a ball together.

Yuki kissed Shuichi's head softly and tried to get up. Shuichi grabbed onto Yuki and held on tightly pulling hi back down.

"just…just a little longer…stay with me."

Yuki smiled and sat down again.

"ok Shuichi"

he said still smiling.

They're was a silence, comforting and loving.

"I love you Shuichi. And don't ever let me tell you other wise again."

"I know, I won't…and don't let me run away anymore…it hurts worse to be apart from you."

Shuichi looked up at Yuki, and Yuki looked down at Shuichi. They embraced each other tightly again and kissed. For some reason it kind of overwhelmed Shuichi and he nearly passed out. But, being the beautiful prince that Yuki is, he wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waste to keep him from falling, which left Yuki dipping Shuichi holding his hand of to the side.

"Yuki…"

"yeah?"

"….you always where….my prince…"

and with that Shuichi passed out. And not sleeping, he literally lost consciousness. Yuki was a little sacred, naturally, and quickly brought him into his bedroom. He felt his forehead and Shuichi had a very high fever. He got a bit more worried and quickly called the doctor. Shuichi just had the flu, and Yuki was slightly less worried, but he knew when ever Shuichi got even the smallest of colds, it was serious. Yuki sat by Shuichi's side for about two days of no sleep, periodically getting him a wet cloth for his head. He just looked at the boy, with sad, worried eyes, watching him struggle and pant through the high fever. When the third day hit, the fever was slightly down and Shuichi finally woke up, though still very weak.

"Yuki…?"

Shuichi asked wearily.

"yeah Shu?"

"have you been here the whole time?"

"yeah, I have. I was worried."

"you were…worried?"

"heh….yeah. you scared the crap out of me actually."

"haha",

he laughed terribly weak.

"jeeze Yuki, you look exhausted! Have you slept lately!"

Yuki just shook his head with slightly watery eyes.

"gosh Yuki! Go take a shower and get some rest! I'll be fine I swear!

That's when Shuichi gave Yuki one of those smiles he just couldn't help but obey.

But Yuki had an idea.

He got in the shower, as he was told, but he made the water ice cold. He was freezing, and actually shivering, but he was determined to make this plan work. It was defiantly going to be worth it if this worked.

After he got out, dripping wet, he didn't dry himself of and just secretly got into the bed ringing wet next to Shuichi. He told Shuichi to roll over, and with a moan Shuichi rolled toward him,

And that when Shuichi's eyes went so wide they where almost popping out of his head. And before he could even realize what was happening, Yuki, dripping wet with icy water, grabbed onto him and pulled him into himself, putting they're foreheads together, sending a cold rush through Shuichi's sick body.

"Yu-Yuki!"

Shuichi asked a little scared actually.

"w-what are you doing!"

"well, you told me to take a shower, right?"

"yeah…"

"and you told me to go to bed, right?"

"yeah…"

"ok then. I took my shower. And now I'm going to bed."

"yeah…but-"

"is it not ok to hold onto you?"

"n-no but you're-"

Yuki interrupted him with a kiss.

"good night rock star"

he closed his eyes as he whispered he loved him and as a last comment before sleep,

"I…hope this helps. I don't want to see you suffer more"

Shuichi almost started to cry as he settled down, and cuddled up next to Yuki.

"yeah…I think I'm already felling better"

and with that mutter of words. He closed his eyes, grabbed onto Yuki, and fell to sleep again, only this time pressed against an icy, yet perfect, body.

TBC 


	5. Our Love is Forever

**Disclaimer-I don't own Shit! Except the plot…which I thought of while I was sitting at the bottom of a slide. Lol**

**PG13-language! With me you can stretch that enough. **

**Chap. 5-Our Love is Forever…**

* * *

Shuichi was woken up the next morning with a soft kiss from Yuki. When he actually opened eyes he noticed two, beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He also realized that he was in the same exact position he was the night before.

"Your fever is gone…"

"Yeah…thanks a lot Yuki"

"Hey don't thank me. I didn't do anything. All I did was take a shower like you told me too…jeeze." Yuki gave him one of his award winning smiles and Shuichi just couldn't resist. Still lying in bed, Shuichi pulled Yuki in from his neck into a deep, passionate, loving kiss. And for the first time in his life, Yuki was the one surprised. Yuki grabbed onto Shuichi once more and with that, Shuichi reflexively rolled on top of Yuki, still kissing him. Now there's Yuki getting in the mood, his hands sliding down Shuichi waist and, BOOM! The door flies open and there's Tohma, standing there with a beaming smile on his face. Before Shuichi even knew what was happening, Yuki literally, picked him up of himself, and threw him off the bed. Shuichi landed right on his butt with his boxers slightly down (nothing showing…)

"Yuki! What the fuck was that for!-" Shuichi stopped when he saw Tohma standing there. Tohma just looked at Shuichi, with a rather confused look.

"Why are you down there Shu-Kun?"

"Gee, I don't know, why am I down here…?" Shuichi said looking up at Yuki with a very dissatisfied look on his face. He got up, and quickly put on some pants. Then sat in the chair that was conveniently away from both Tohma and Yuki.

Yuki slapped himself in the forehead with the motion that says "_wow am I an idiot or what?_"

"What the hell do you want Seguchi?"

"Well I haven't seen you or Mr. Shindou in quite a bit. I was starting to think you and him had eloped or something! Hahaha"

He just gave Yuki this blank, unhappy look. Like Yuki and Shuichi actually DID go get married. Yuki put his hands on his head and started to scratch it. But really he was just showing Tohma his fingers for proof that him and Shu-kun didn't elope.

Seguchi settled down and before he could even ask, Shuichi already started to answer his question.

"I had a really bad case of the flu. I was sick for about 3 days, ok? And Yuki was watching me. And you know just 'cause you're my boss and his brother in law doesn't give you the right to barge into our-…his apartment any time you damn feel like it. For all you know he could've been gone and I would've been walking around naked eating a tub of ice cream. I doubt you'd want to see that, unless you're some creepy perverted 30 year old man" he gave Tohma a flat out dull unhappy, annoyed look, With eyes that said _leave the place now or I'm gonna through you out a fuckin window…_

Well, Thoma got the message. And he did leave. Actually, he bolted out of the apartment running for his dear life.

Shuichi gave a sigh of relief that that pain in the ass Seguchi was finally gone. He got up and went over to the night stand to grab his glasses (A/N-yes Shuichi wears glasses now, ok? hehe) he turned around to walk to the door when Yuki pulled him down onto the bed again.

"WOAH!"

He "coincidentally" landed in a kiss with Yuki.. The baffled Shuichi was then pulled into an embrace. Yuki then whispered into his ear,

"Your wrong…it is…**our** apartment."

Shuichi smiled happily and kissed Yuki again.

"Thank you"

"Oh wait! I have something for you!"

Yuki said with a big smile. He reached over to the drawer on the other side of the bed and pulled out what appeared to be two necklaces.

"Just wear them both for now…."

Yuki said hooking the necklaces on Shuichi.

Shuichi looked down at them. Gold. Two heart pieces that you could break apart, like those best friend things, only when he lifted the necklace and read it. It said

'Our Love is Forever' 

And on the back it had Yuki's name on One's side and Shuichi's on the other.

Shuichi Almost cried. Well he did actually, but not uncontrollably.

He jumped on to Yuki knocking him on the bed giving him a big hug and kisses.

"Yuki..." he said quietly snuggling him

"Tell me again why the hell I would ever doubt your love for me…"

Yuki smiled and simply answered,

"Cause half the time I'm a heartless bastard to you.."

He said it rather seriously too.

"Yuki, if I ever think that after this, there's something wrong with my head…"

He said clutching onto his necklace.

* * *

**Next day **

Shuichi's phone began to ring at around 6:00 a.m. it was his day off yet Thoma was calling him.

He was sleeping on the couch. He had gotten up in the middle of the night and slipped out of Yuki's arms. He didn't know why. He just needed to be alone. Shuichi answered the phone quietly while Yuki slept in the other room.

"Moshi, Moshi?" he said quietly.

"Shuichi." Thoma said rather concerned.

"We need to talk. Please come to my office right away."

And with that he hung up.

A little bit annoyed he got up and changed. Then ran outside. He figured he'd just walk and go through the park. He stopped at the spot in between the bushes next to the bridge.

'_Yuki…' _he thought.

He regained his senses and inhaled the fresh morning air before continuing.

Once in the building he got in the elevator up to the top floor. He knocked lightly on Tohma's door.

"Come in," he said.

Shuichi just walked in and shut the door calmly. Still a little annoyed that he got woken up at 6 on a day off.

"Ok Mr. Seguchi, this better be one hell of an important talk to wake me up this early.." he said very annoyed and frustrated.

"It's about Eiri"

Shuichi's head shot up looking Tohma straight in the eyes. Now a bit worried and more into the conversation.

"What about Yuki…?"

"Eiri is very sick." He began. Good old straight forward Thoma.

"It's his nerves and such. And I know it's because of you. This started when he met you. I know I've been trying to get you away from him but this time I think it would be good for everyone. He didn't want me to tell you. But this is the only real reason why you should stop seeing Eiri. He is precious to both of us, I know that. And that's why you must leave him be."

Shuichi just stood there. Head down, eyes popping out of his head.

"Shuichi…?"

Thoma looked at him for a moment then realized the circles of water on the rug. Shuichi continued to cry silently until Thoma began to speak again.

"Shu-"

"No. Your right. I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what. I was Selfish. I should leave. I shouldn't be hurting the one that I love"

Shuichi turned and left. The door didn't shut all the way and when Tohma got up to shut the door, he heard Shuichi down the hall banging on the wall. He shut the door slightly peering through the crack and listening.

He was sobbing heavily, but controlled.

"I-I wouldn't have put him through all that shit with Ayaka, and the fight. And all that other stuff. I should've let him marry her!"

He stopped and sniffed then continued to himself with his head up against the wall.

"I guess I knew I wasn't good for him. I should've listened to Tohma, I just…I didn't want to let him go. He's the only person I've ever loved. And basically the only one I've dated. I should've left a while ago…"

He stood up straight and pressed the elevator button while wiping his eyes.

"I'll just leave a tiny note. Take a few of my things. That's all I need. Other than him, but, those are all the things I need that I can actually have." He said with a bit of a chuckle and stepped into the elevator.

Thoma sighed sadly, thinking if what he did was selfish, or the right thing.

* * *

Shuichi crept in quietly at home.

"Food is in the microwave Shu!"

Yuki yelled from the shower.

Damn it. Now he was going to feel even more guilty, leaving while Yuki was just in the other room.

"Thanks!"

Shuichi yelled back.

He tried to quickly run to his room to get his stuff but just as he ran past the bathroom,

Yuki opened the door and grabbed Shuichi hugging him from the back tightly.

"I just needed a walk this morning, is all."

He said knowing Yuki was going to ask him where he went.

"Ok then."

He smiled kissing Shuichi on the head and going to his room.

Shuichi started crying uncontrollably the rest of the distance to his room. He pulled out a duffle bag and started packing things. Just things. He didn't need much, other than what he couldn't have. He had given Yuki copies of all the pictures. So he took all his. He took his song book ripped out the first page and shoved the book into his bag. He didn't know what song was on the sheet he just flipped it over and wrote a note to Yuki.

_'Yuki-_

_I…love you. And I'm so sorry but I have to leave. And if I'm breaking your heart then ours can be broken together. But you can get better if I leave. I want you to get better. I don't want to make you any more sick than you are already. You don't know how sorry I am. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you more than myself. I would risk the world's life before I would give you up. But this is serious. If you want to know how I found out, just visit your 'brother'. I love you, and goodbye._

_-Shuichi'_

He picked the note up and ran to the kitchen with his bag. Yuki was still in his room and he didn't hear Shuichi. Shuichi un-hooked the hearts and took off the necklace piece that said Shuichi on the back, hanging the piece over the note, which was the ONLY thing pinned on the fridge.

He wiped away some tears and ran out the apartment jolting downstairs. He called a taxi and went to the air port. He went to the one place Yuki would never think Shuichi would go. New York.

Yuki heard the door slam shut a little too late.

'Shuichi!",

He yelled running out of his room. He went to the kitchen to get his usual 'after shower beer' but before he opened the fridge he noticed the necklace and note. He read the note and almost started to cry as horror and sadness swept over his face.

"He…he couldn't have!"

Yuki ran to Shuichi's room and saw that almost everything was gone.

He looked at the necklace in his hand and flipped it over. He had gotten the piece with Shuichi's name on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM TOHMA! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs crying. He put the necklace on, grabbed the note and got in his car. He knew Shuichi was long gone by now and he was going to go after him.

Just as soon as he beat Tohma to the edge of death.

"TOHMA!"

He screamed as he almost knocked the door off the hinges.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!"

He screamed again, slapping the note down in front of Tohma. As he read the note he almost died.

"I didn't know he was going to write…THIS kind of note…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THOUGHT! IF YOU WERE THINKING AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER!"

Yuki took the note away and just before he flipped Tohma's desk, Tohma saw the necklace hanging around his neck. He could have sworn he saw Shuichi's name there too.

Then he watched as Yuki threw his desk across the room.

"I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT IN THE WORLD TO DO THAT SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!"

Tohma lost all color and expression from his face.

"JUST WHEN THINGS WHERE GETTING BETTER TOO! I WAS SO MUCH NICER. AND HE WS MUCH MORE CALM AND CONTENT WITH US! I WAS GETTING BETTER TOO AND THEN YOU HAD TO DO A THING LIKE THIS! I'M STARTING TO THINK THE REASON I GOT ULCERS WAS YOU NOT MY SHUICHI!"

Yuki screamed at him again this time throwing a glass at the window before running out the door and bolting down the stairs. He went to the airport. Just as he arrived at the gate, he saw Shuichi getting on a plane!

"Shuichi!"

He screamed. Shuichi turned around and looked at Yuki for a moment, he was crying. Yuki was pouring tears.

"SHUICHI! Please don't go! Please!"

He screamed but Shuichi just ran through the hall to the plain.

"It's not your fault damn it!"

He screamed again crying in front of everyone. Yuki looked up at the gate sign, Shuichi was going to New York. New York!

Of course! The one place I would never think of!

Tears still streaming he smiled a bit. Then he heard people yelling, "Look it's Eiri Yuki!"

People stormed him but he just pushed through and heard voices behind him like

"Why is he crying!" and "why is here? Where is he going!"

He drove home. Grabbed a few things and got in his car.

He flipped the piece of paper over that the note was on and saw the song he had made fun of Shuichi for when they met. He cried again a little. And looked at his necklace.

He bought a plane ticket to New York and got on the next plane.

He had an Idea of where Shuichi was. He knew he would find him,

He had to…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahaha! Oh how evil I am!-meh not really, but w/e. please review!**


	6. Crashing Tears

**Disclaimer-the only thing that mine is the plot.**

**Original story line-Maki Murikami**

**Song-'Get Another Boyfriend' by Back Street Boys**

**A/N-Ok. I know this is short compared to the chapters I usually write, but whatever. Enjoy it anyway. Don't forget to R&R I love hearing from you guys thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Chap. 6-Crashing Tears**

Shuichi had to choke back tears on the plane. It was unbearable. It the only way though. If he didn't leave he would hurt Yuki again. And he would rather die then to see Yuki hurt, especially if it was because of him.

When he arrived in New York, the sky was clear. Though just when he began to walk, it started to pour rain, as if to go with the way he felt right now. As he kept on walking, he realized he was on 42nd Street.

'_wait a minute…42nd…? KITIZAWA'S!'_

he ran straight ahead waiting for the building to come into view. The rain was coming down so hard you couldn't see anything more than a foot ahead of yourself. He was soaking wet. But he didn't care. He stopped running for a moment and put his watch right up to his nose to see it. Midnight.

He stopped running for a moment and just walked in the rain. The night was cloudy and dark, and only a few street lights worked. Nobody was there. At all. I mean no cars, no people, animals, no sounds. Nothing. Just silent, dark, and depressing. Finally he saw a big, run-down building, which had to be where he wanted to go. He ran inside sopping wet. He squeezed out his clothes and shook his head to dry his hair a bit. Then he went up the stairs to the third floor. He knew just what room it was since Yuki told him the story in great detail. Which at some points he really didn't appreciate the detail, but anyway. He pushed the door open since the door knob was broken an what he saw left him in awe. He couldn't even move his legs. He just looked around with his jaw hanging like it was broken. A ripped up sofa and mattress, graffiti all over the walls. What shocked him the most where the blood stains on the carpet near the banister. There was a shattered wine bottle there too. Which he figured the stains were a mixture of both since some spots were a darker crimson than others.

He walked around a little bit and finally just sat against the wall. When he realized that the windows where broken and he started getting soaked from rain again.

"Pft. Whatever…"

he dropped his head and started singing a song that he had heard on the plane. He wept softly as he sang,

"…Hear me out, you must know, what it's all about…he's just a player Love, this must come to end…get-another boyfriend."

Just then, Shuichi burst out laughing. He fell over laughing so hard his eyes were watering, which then turned into heavy sobbing and he just laid stretched out on the floor yelling as the rain beat against the window.

"YOU IDIOT!"

He was yelling at himself,

"YOU BAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT THE FIRST TIME HE GOT SICK!"

He sighed.

"But…maybe it wasn't my fault…I mean if Yuki can't be open with me then I guess that means that he doesn't love me…that he doesn't…trust me…"

Shuichi just began to cry heavily, again.

'_I loved Yuki so much and Yuki didn't even do so much as to trust me…'_

after that thought Shuichi began to feel something, a presence. Like someone was watching him or something. He looked around yet found no one.

"Hello…?" he called out.

Surprisingly, Shuichi didn't see him, but Yuki was perched almost like a bird on the thick window sill of the big broken wall window right behind Shuichi.

He was so still…like a gargoyle that's always staring at you. Well actually he was kind of like that in personality you could say too. He acted like he had no emotion, and he was always cold as stone, and always glaring at you with almost emotionless eyes.

Shuichi was now wrapped up in a ball embracing himself tightly. It was then Yuki made his move and carefully and quietly crept down from the window, Soaking wet from the rain. He stepped forward coming up right behind Shuichi trying not to drip on him. He wrapped his whole self around the small boy in a hugging sort of way, but making sure his legs and arms where secure around the boy so he couldn't run.

Shuichi jumped a little as he felt the person wrap themselves around him. He shivered in fright, afraid even to turn his head to see who it was.

Yuki held on tighter and rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder as he whispered into his ear:

'I'm sorry for not telling you I got sick again, but you shouldn't have left because of that…"

Shuichi froze as he heard Yuki's sweet, baritone voice softly flow into his ear.

"It wasn't even your fault,"

Yuki stopped speaking and kissed Shuichi's neck lightly. He began to draw back before his head was stopped by Shuichi's hand. Shuichi began putting his fingers through Yuki's hair. Maybe trying to just reassure himself it really was Yuki, and not his mind playing tricks on him, or a dream.

By now Shuichi was crying again, and Yuki just knew it. He continued talking,

"You know, I cried the whole time on the plane coming here."

He laughed a bit.

"Everyone was staring at me as I bawled my eyes out in public like you do. They must have thought I was insane!"

He felt Shuichi smile.

"you know," Shuichi finally began to Speak.

"I was cold before, and yet even though your dripping wet, you made me so warm…"

Shuichi turned his head to finally look at Yuki. He looked fine until Yuki's lips touched his. Then Shuichi realized Yuki was silently crying his heart out.

Shuichi moved his head away a bit, leaving Yuki looking at him all confused.

Shuichi started crying a little now.

"I don't want to cause you more pain, Yuki. I always just wanted you to-"

"be quiet,"

he said. But not harshly.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then don't ever leave me. I won't ever use you, or cheat, and I swear on my life I won't ever say I hate you anymore. But listen when I say that you leaving me would only make me worse. Just the fact that you wanted me even when I was mean, it show's you really love me, and want the best for me."

Yuki wiped Shuichi's eyes, then his own just to make sure he wasn't crying again.

"Yuki, I'm so sorry."

TBC 

A/n: Sorry guys, got stuck at the end ;


	7. The real me, ne Yuki?

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Except the plot. That's mine.**

**PG-13-language, sorta-violence**

**A/N: yeah last chapter kinda sucked…but this one is wayyyy better. So enjoy. And if you don't wind up reading the bottom, I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER SO GIVE ME YOUR IDEA'S EVERYONE!((hope that caught your eye..))**

**Chap. 7-The real me, ne Yuki?**

Shuichi's POV

It felt like Yuki had been holding me for hours, but really, it was probably only a matter of minutes.

"Yuki…."

"hm?"

He's been so caring lately, ever since that huge fight, it's going to be so hard to ask,

"What is it Shu?"

"…Is this…really right?"

"W-wha?"

"I mean, come on, me and you, that could possibly be the worst paring in the world, I mean I've pretty much given up caring about what people think awhile back, and I mean it's not that I even think it's cause we're guys, because you know I'd love you either way, right? And I-I just don't know anymore, Yuki, on if this is right of not, I mean I keep messing up your life, like me doing stupid things like this, and Tohma being my boss and all it's been pretty pissy, you know? And-"

"Shuichi just shut up"

"What?"

"Just calm down."

"But Yuki I-"

"Look, you don't have to explain anything, because I don't care,"

"heh, Yuki your such a bastard…"

I just spoke softly, or rather, just like a normal person, and not so Hyper and stupid. I was kind of surprised though because there was no harshness in Yuki's voice. It wasn't a blunt comment; it was, oh I don't know, nice.

"I don't mean it that way,"  
"…."

"I mean I Don't care because no matter what the hell you do I'm going after you, I don't care if I'm chasing you cause you dumped me or chasing you to the states because of Tohma being a dick again. I swear to you right know I won't let you go even if it kills me, and I also swear that if you ever die, that I indeed will too because there is no life without my Shuichi"

He didn't just say that… 

"Just, if your gonna die, wait until next month, cause my next book is due in 2 weeks"

He laughed, he was serious, I could tell, but he laughed, it was a good joke I admit, so I laughed a little too.

"You can be you, or can be the real you that nobody knows (1), and I'll love you either way."

The real me, ne Yuki? You sure you want to know him… 

Yuki's POV

"I'm sorry to interrupt,"

I almost threw up at the sound of that voice, the only person that could ever really make me lose my grip,

"Gee, I should've known it was only a matter of time before you showed up, Tohma"

I could feel Shuichi wince at the sound of his name, and he grabbed on tighter to me, obviously not wanting me to get up and beat the shit out of him. Maybe he wanted to do it himself?

Tohma kept walking closer until he was only a foot away from us, Shuichi was still gripping onto me with his head hanging.

"Such a cute little scene I must say…"

"Tohma, Just get the hell away."

He walked over, closer to Shuichi then me.

"No. I figured what I had said would be enough, but no, you guilt yourself into going after this punk every time."

I held on to Shuichi tighter, afraid of what might happen if I let him go.

"No Tohma, I go because I care, and if you don't fucking leave me alone I'll get Mika on you too. I'm sure my sister would love to know that her husband is after her younger brothers ass."

Shuichi giggled a little. And I could see fear in Tohma's eyes, something I've never seen.

"Shuichi, get up"

I held on to him and Shuichi's grip tightened too.

"No."

"I said get up."

"No."

Shuichi can't see my face right now, but fear is written everywhere…

"You know Mr. Shindou, that your future lies in my hands. I could fire you just like that, and it would all be over. Now let go of Eiri, and get the hell up!"

Anger.

"No it's not. My future is not in your hands. And no, you can't fire me. I'm quitting. I'm quitting Bad Luck, I'm quitting N-G, I'm quitting looking up to Ryuichi, and I'm quitting being fucked around all the time by YOU!"

Shuichi screamed that last part as he let go of me and stood up, walking as close as he could to Tohma before hooking him with a right punch in the cheek.

I'd never seen that much power or anger in Shuichi. It was almost terrifying. You could even hear the crack of Tohma's cheekbone, which probably just shattered in his face.

Tohma fell over, his eyes dead, but he was still breathing.

Shuichi spun around to face me. He was horrified. He really looked like he could die. I stood up slowly.

"Shuichi…"

"Yuki I-I didn't mean to a swear! I just-it was an impulse! I-I just couldn't help myself! Yuki I-"

He collapsed to his knees crying. I could still see that terror in his eyes.

"Shuichi it's ok you-"

"No Yuki it's not ok! I could've killed him! Would if I did! Yuki it'll be all my fault! And I'll go to jail! And-"

"And then two lovers will have the same rap sheet as each other."

I kneeled down in front of him lifting up his chin to level his eyes with mine. He was shaking uncontrollably.

I sighed.

"I'd love to say that a kiss would make it all go away…but…would it at least make you smile again Shuichi?"

He pushed him self up a bit, and pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't the best time to kiss when Tohma was lying on the ground probably dying…but I want Shu to smile again. He needs to be in his right mind…well hey, if Shuichi didn't do it I would've so…yeah.

Shuichi's POV

I-I can't believe I did that…Tohma, I mean no…he had it coming! He shouldn't have done that! Any of that to me! Or Yuki! He had it coming, right! He had hit me written all over him! I had to do something, before he hurt me or Yuki again…Yuki…what he must be thinking of his little Shu right now…insane maybe? Over reacting? Not what he thought he knew…but…no- what's this? A kiss? We're kissing? And he said it'd be ok? and that if Tohma dies then we're the same…the same…well he said it. Yuki said he wanted the real me. I have so much anger in me, the real me has become a violent mess. Would if I where to lash out at Yuki one day? Would he understand? Would he dump me? Throw me out? I…I don't know…maybe the real me…isn't all that safe…\

**TBC**

**uh if you didn't understand that, Yuki meant You-hyperactive bouncing off the walls Shu. Or real you-normal, common sense Shuichi that nobody really knows.**

**A/N: umm yeah…got a little violent…sorry, mood swinging again maybe? ((Me, that is)) whatever...it's good though, ne? review please. And……I'm taking suggestions for next chapter so if you want to give me some ideas, feel free**!


	8. My Everything

**Disclaimer-Maki Murakami's original story-fanfic plot © meeeee**

**A/N-Guys I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update. I kept losing my story and having brain farts. (heh..;;) but I hope you like it. I think this one's pretty good. A little short but oh well. I'll update asap. But this week I'm in florida so I don't know how quick I can write it.**

**Chap. 8-My Everything**

Yuki and Shuichi sat in a hospital waiting room, they had to bring Tohma to the ER or else he really could have died. Yuki was comforting Shuichi as the boy hung his head with silent tears.  
The police wound up coming. After all, somebody can't shatter they're cheek and jaw just like that.   
"So," one of the officers began to speak to the two men.   
"Would one of you like to explain what happened to Mr…Seguchi?"  
Shuichi didn't even flinch. And Yuki hesitated as he stared at the boy.  
"Well you see officer, we where all out and-"  
"I did it." Shuichi interrupted. Yuki was taken aback. He didn't want anything happening to his lover especially going to jail.  
The officer stared at Shuichi. Clearly waiting for the boy to continue as he began to get impatient.  
"Well…? You what?"  
"I hit him. He upset me for reasons that don't concern you, but…I didn't really mean to hurt him that bad. I don't really have any excuse actually, so whatever you have in mind is probably quite suitable."  
Shuichi still hadn't moved. Head down. Fear hidden in his voice, but calm.  
"Shuichi it wasn't all your fault-"Yuki whispered.  
The police conference briefly at went back to them.  
"So you take full responsibility for it…?"  
"Yes."  
Yuki winced.  
Shuichi got up with nothing else and walked over to the men. He looked back at Yuki, eyes filled with pain.  
'I'm Sorry' he lipped to his lover. He wasn't sure what would happen. But neither of them would like it for sure.

Yuki stared and Shuichi walked away. With eyes that pleaded for him not to go.

As Shuichi came to the station all these thoughts where racing through his head and what he would do.

'_Am I going to Jail? Or just a huge fine? I couldn't get a death sentence….or maybe probation? And what about Yu-…what about Yuki…'_

The cop cleard his throat.

"Mr. Shindou, it says?"

Shuichi jumped

"uh, yes?"

"You can go now"

"WAH?"

He nearly jumped ten feet at that.

"why!"

"we have somebody else who said he did it"

"but i-"

"come on…" two guys said as they lifted shuichi up and basically dragged him away. As him and the guys passed up the exit he passed two more guys bringing in a third one. He stared at the middle guy.

"hey you look li-" he stopped when the man lifted his head

"Yu-YUKI?"

Yuki just smiled and turned his head back and Shuichi started frantically struggling.

"BUT YUKI YOU CAN'T! THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT! DOUSHITE! DOUSHITE YUKI!" he screamed as he was carried out, tears pouring from his eyes like there was no tomorrow.

"come back to me…"

he mumbled. The police men felt some pity. Seeing a boy like him react that way.

It's already been two days since Yuki was put into that American jail. Shuichi sat in yuki's office, in Yuki's favorite chair, mindlessly staring at his one and only favorite laptop, with one of Yuki's cigarettes in his mouth.

"nah…they still taste like ass Yuki…"

"You really think so?"

came a voice so nonchalantly, it had to be Yuki.

Shuichi gaspsed like he just let out the very last breath he would ever take.

Yuki felt so bad for Shuichi. Everything he had put him through throughout their time together. Before shuichi could even gain the strength to move from the chair he'd been sitting in for 2 days, yuki ran over and picked him up from the chair, holding him and swinging him in a circle. He promised himself. He'd never let shuichi get hurt. He'd always protect him no matter what. Shuichi hugged Yuki as tight as he possibly could.

"oh gosh Yuki. I'm so glad your back…"

he said as he nuzzled his head into Yuki's neck.

"I'm glad I'm back too Shuichi.."

Shuichi POV

I'm so glad he's back. I really can't even express it in words. I sat for two days in that office having his ass tasting cigarettes hanging out of my mouth. I'd kill to share his pain. I'd even take my Life just for his kiss. He's my world, my everything. Love isn't something you can make happen. It just comes to you. And the moment I saw Yuki, I thought, wow, I wanna spend my life with him, every waking day and sleeping ngiht, I want to spend it with him. He's the most beautiful creature on the earth. I would ide if anybody else had him. If the world was gone and he was all that's left, I'd be okay with that. Because he's…my everything.

Yuki POV

I'm so glad to be back with Shuichi. I don't think I can even express it in words. I can tell he hasn't slep since I went to that jail, and that he was probably sitting in that chair the whole time. And I also bet that punk smoked all my cigarettes. Heh, that's ok, he wanted me to quite anyway. Man I would just do anything for him. And kill anyone to feel the pain he feels, to save him from it. I'd take my only life just for him to kiss me like he does. He's my everything. I didn't expect to fall in love, I didn't want it to happen, but just like he said, you don't ask to fall in love, it just happens. The moment I saw shuichi in the park, I thought, he was the most beautiful thing ever, and I wanted to fall for him. I would die if anybody else had my shuichi. If the world was gone and he was all that's left, I'd be okay. Because he's…my everything.


End file.
